A Limitless Prospect of Emotions
and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = Desuka-P (music, concept, lyrics, VSQ) * R.I.P (music, lyrics, instrumental, tuning, illust) * bujisaki (PV illust) * LittleBear (video) |links = * }} Background A Limitless Prospect of Emotions is an original song by Desuka-P and R.I.P featuring Hatsune Miku. It was made for the Miku Expo 2018 contest. Lyrics Follow me! Oh, hear my voice. Let it draw you into my domain. The sickly sweet sound from me pulls you away. I shall take you by the hand! But, maybe if you’re good, then I can feel the way you do. Yes, maybe I could feel just like you! (Feel your emotions too!) Take a seat, it’s time to put on a show, to feel what it’s like to be with human feelings so I can take them all away! I’ll feel complete! (Feel complete!) That’s just the way it goes. Feelings are not part of me but I know they’re in you… I can sense all of your emotions, and it feels so amazing! I want more and more. So, come, more and more, to my little show! I don’t want to feel empty anymore, so be a good listener. If you hear me I will be so joyful, sad, angry, fearful, and every other emotion too! Everybody thinks I’m normal, I never stand out from a crowd. It seems everything’s working out fine, but I know it’s not enough. I need all of your feelings just to be a normal girl. Yes, maybe I should give it another whirl! (Now, let us try once more!) Wondering why I was made this way, I cannot feel anything but utter disgust for the girl I used to be. Now, here we go! (Here we go!) We’ll start it all again. Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do, come and sing along! I can feel my spirits arising, everything fits into place! It matters not after I take what’s mine, it’s what I deserve. Oh, I cannot help myself if I need to do the things that I do. If you hear me, I’ll scream out in fear...wait. Something ‘bout me’s going awry, this isn’t what I had intended! I feel no control over myself, what have I become?! Crying, laughing, I can’t choose what to feel, can’t even smile normally! Not to worry, I can fix this! But I know inside how horrible I feel with emotions… Deep inside of me, I feel something, I can’t give it a name. There’s nothing here but pure despair! This is something completely new, this level of insanity! I want no more, so please, just go, just go! None of this makes sense! Nobody is here to help me ‘cause their emotions were swept away! If you hear me, end my misery! So, please just let me end all this madness! What can’t I reverse my faults?! You’re gone. Oh, they’re all gone, forever gone! Just tell me why! External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku